produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Sixteen
Sixteen (식스틴, stylized as SIXTEEN) was a 2015 reality girl group survival show on Mnet created by JYP Entertainment. Concept The show offered a chance to 16 JYP Enterainment trainees to show that they were ready to debut. Through various tasks and missions the trainees had to show their talent and development. By the end of the show, the final lineup was announced to be named "Twice" and would be officially debuting following the show's closure. Contestants Controversy The show had many controversies surrounding it, but the following are a few of the top noted ones. The show was deemed "cruel" by viewers due to its seemingly harsh format. Dividing the teams into "Minor" and "Major", giving the Major team way more advantages to practice and better housing, and how the trainees were moved from Minor to Major (ripping off the necklace of a Major trainee). A bit of controversy arose when JYP decided not to debut Jeon Somi with the final lineup. Somi was one of the top fan favorites, and was expected to be in the final lineup. However, JYP said, while she is extremely talented, she was lacking the star potential still, and needded more training before debuting. Some of the most notable controversy arose at the final episode. Despite being previously eliminated, JYP made a decision to add Momo and Tzuyu to the final lineup of trainees to debut. JYP later made a statement explaining that Tzuyu was added as being the "Fan Favorite", being ranked #1 among fan votes during the show. He also explained that Momo was added to the lineup because he thought the final group needed her dancing talent and charisma, regardless of her downfalls. Results *Note: Tzuyu and Momo were added to the group regardless of being eliminated. Aftermath *Twice made their official debut on October 20, 2015 with "Like Ooh-Ahh". * After the show ended, Park Jiwon left JYP to pursue her talents elsewhere * Shortly after Jiwon left, Song Minyoung also left JYP to sign with a different label and continue training elsewhere. * Jeon Somi stayed as a trainee with JYP after the show, and in early 2016, she went to compete on Produce 101 Season 1. She was able to rank #1 on the program and debuted with I.O.I. She later went to do projects such as Unnies and Girls Next Door. * In 2017, Kim Eunsuh, Lee Chaeyeon, and Natty also decided to leave JYP and sign with other companies. * Eunsuh, Natty, and Jiwon competed on the debut survival program Idol School. Natty and Eunsuh were unfortunately eliminated, but Jiwon was able to finish #6 and debut as a member of Fromis_9. * In 2018, Lee Chaeyeon, now a WM trainee, competed on the show Produce 48. She was able to rank #12 and debut as a member of the group IZ*ONE. * In early 2019, JYP announced that they would be debuting a new girl group in 2019. It was announced that one of the group's members was Lee Chaeryeong, the only trainee left from Sixteen. Category:Survival Program Category:Reality